List of Indian poets writing in English
This List of Indian poets consists of poets born in or emigrated to India, who have published at least one book of poetry in English. Ram Avadh Prajapati (born in 1991) is a poet, editor, critic, reviewer, educator and research scholar in the University of Allahabad, Uttar Pradesh, India. His first poetic collection , Wings Of Nature was published in 2015. A #Smita Agarwal (born 1958) poet, critic, educator, singer. #Agha Shahid Ali (आगा शाहीद अली) (1949-2001) . #Yaseen Anwer (born 1989) # Sri Aurobindo (Bengali: শ্রী অরবিন্দ Sri Ôrobindo) (1872-1950) major poet, philosopher, and yogi B # Lawrence BantlemanThese poets were prominent enough to mention in the introduction of King, Bruce, editor, [http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/reader/019567197X?p=S00F&j=0#reader-page Modern Indian Poetry in English] (first edition), Delhi: Oxford University Press, from Amazon.co display of "Introduction", retrieved 11 December 2008 # O.P. Bhatnagar, reputed Indian English poet and critic #Navtej Bharati (born 1938), Punjab / Canada #Sujata Bhatt (born 1956) C # G.S. Sharat Chandra (1935–2000), author and poet writing in English # Deepak Chaswal (born 1985) poet, editor and critic. #Amit Chaudhuri (born 1962), author and poet writing in English. #Govinda Krishna Chettur (1898-1936). #Dilip Chitre (born 1938) Indian poet writing in English and Marathi also a painter and filmmaker. #Adela Cory (1865-1904), Anglo-Indian poet. #D.C. Chambial (b. 29 Sept. 1950) poet, editor, critic; edits Poetcrit from Maranda (Himachal Pradesh) #Upamanyu Chatterjee (b. 19 Dec 1959) novelist, Sahitya Akademi Award winner 2004, Indian Administrative Service #Harindranath Chattopadhyaya (1898-1990) poet, dramatist, actor, Member of Parliament #Arbind Kumar Choudhary, poet, editor Kohinoor (Bihar) D # Keki Daruwalla Indian poet writing in English. # Deb Kumar Das # Kamala Das also known as "Kamala Suraiya" (born 1934), writer and poet in English and Malayalam . # Henry Derozio (1809–1831), Bengal. #Eunice De Souza (also "Eunice de Souza") (born 1940) Indian poet, literary critic and novelist writing in English. #K.V. Dominic (born 1956) # T.K. Doraiswamy (Nakulan), (1921–2007), poet, novelist, translator and professor of English #Tishani Doshi (born 1975) # Michael Madhusudan Dutt (also known as "Madhusudan Dutt") (1827–1873) Indian poet writing in English. # Romesh Chunder Dutt (1848-1909), translator of Ramayana and Mahabharata. # Toru Dutt (1856-1877), Bengal. E # Nissim Ezekiel (1924-2004) G #Khasiprasad Ghose (1809-1873) #Manmohan Ghose (1869-1924) #Indira Goswami (born 1942), also known as "Mamoni Raisom Goswami" and, popularly, "Mamoni Baideo", poet, novelist and academic writing in English. H #Warren Hastings (1732-1818), England / India #Reginald Heber (1783-1826), England / India #Laurence Hope (1865-1904), Anglo-Indian #Ranjit Hoskote (born 1969) Indian poet, art critic, cultural theorist and independent curator writing in English. I #Eyles Irwin (?1751-1817), England / India J #Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England / India #Adil Jussawalla, Indian poet writing in English. K #Kersey Katrak (also known as "K.D. Katrak") Indian poet writing in English. #Tabish Khair (born 1966), poet, novelist and essayist #Rudyard Kipling (1865-1936) Anglo-Indian poet and fiction writer. #Arun Kolatkar (Marathi: अरुण बालकृष्ण कोलटकर, 1932–2004), Indian poet writings in English and Marathi. # Gopi Kottoor (born 1956), Indian poet , playwright, translator writing in English. # Shiv Kumar is Indian poet , playwright, novelist, short story writer . # Rajiv Khandelwal (born 1957), educated in Kanpur, Agra and Ranchi, has published three volumes of poetry, Conch Shells and Cowries (1998),Love is a Lot of Work (2013),and A Monument to Pigeons (2013), writes intense poetry. He has also co-produced a documentary film, Visit India, Discover Agra (1986). # C.L. Khatri (b. 1965), educated in Bihar, edits Cyber Literature, a literary half-yearly. He has two poetry collections and two books of criticism, Vivekananda: Speeches and Writings: A Critical Study, and Indian Writing in English: Voices from Oblivion (2004) to his credit. He teaches English Literature at T.P.S. College, Patna. L #P. Lal (born 1929), Indian poet, translator, professor and publisher; also the founder and publisher of Writers Workshop in Calcutta , India. # Sir Alfred Comyn Lyall (1835-1911), Anglo-Indian poet M # Jayanta Mahapatra (born 1924) poet, critic, arts scholar, and curator writing in English. # Arvind Krishna Mehrotra (born 1947) poet, anthologist, literary critic and translator # R. Rabindranath Menon (b. 1927) , bilingual poet (English, Malayalam), editor,reviewer, and retd. IAS officer *Subhash Misra (born 1955) # Dom Moraes (1938–2004), Goan writer, poet and columnist writing in English. # Prithwindra Mukherjee (born 1936), Indian poet writing in English. # Raman Mundair, poet, writer, artist and playwright writing in English. # Rukmini Bhaya Nair Indian woman poet , writer and critic writing in English. N # Sarojini Naidu (1879–1949) Bengal,Indian woman poet and freedom fighter . # T.K. Doraiswamy (Nakulan), (1921–2007), poet, novelist, translator and professor of English # Pritish Nandy (born 1951), poet, journalist, politician, television personality and film producer. #Robin S Ngangomhttp://india.poetryinternationalweb.org/piw_cms/cms/cms_module/index.php?obj_id=11771 #Nithin Purple P #Makarand Paranjape (born 1960) # R. Parthasarathy (born 1934) poet, translator, critic, and editor # Gieve Patel (born 1940), poet, playwright and painter who practiced to be a general physician # Shri Purohit Swami (1882-1941) R # Raghupathi K.V. (born 1957) Indian poet,critic and editor writing in English. # P. Raja (b. 1952), poet, translator, critic, and bilingual creative writer from Pondicherry. # A.K. Ramanujan (1929-1993), wrote in English and Kannada. # Som Ranchan (born 1932), Indian poet and novelist writing in English. # Mani Rao (born 1965) is an Indian woman poet writing in English. # Srinivas Rayaprol # T.V. Reddy, poet, writer, academic # David Lester Richardson (1801-1865), London / Calcutta # Iftikar Hussain Rizvi (b. 1936), poet, editor, reviewer, writing in English and Urdu # Santan Rodrigues Indian poet writing in English. S # Sudeep Sen, Indian poet and editor writing in English . #Vikram Seth (born 1952), India / United States #G.S. Sharat Chandra (1935-2000), India / United States # Ram Sharma (1837–1918), Indian poet and journalist writing in English . #Yuyutsu Sharma (born 1960) poet, editor and translator. # Manohar Shetty Indian poet writing in English. # Melanie Silgardo #Ram Krishna Singh (born 1950) Indian poet, critic and reviewer. Has been known for his haiku and tanka also. #Arundhathi Subramaniam is a woman poet and writer and web editor writing in English. # C.P. Surendran, poet, novelist and editor writing in English. # Maha Nand Sharma (1924-2007), poet, critic, scholar writing not only in English, but also in Hindi, Sanskrit, and Urdu. # I.K. Sharma (born 1932), poet,critic, translator, and editor, writing mainly in English # Emelius Felix Smith (1778 - 8 October 1803) # Kalpna Singh-Chitnis is an Indo-American poet, writer, translator, filmmaker and actor, born and educated in Gaya (Bihar) and settled in California. She has authored Bare Soul (2015) and three collections of poems in Hindi. She is also the creator and editor of Life and Legends, an online literary journal. # Sudha Deshpande Iyer is a reputed Indian poet having published three volumes of contemporary English poetry ‘Evening Bells’, ‘Twilight Rhythms’ and ‘On the Edge’ , also a critic , guide and author . She has written also in Marathi and Hindi. Her latest significant contributions are in the spiritual realm T # Rabindranath Tagore (1861–1941) winner of the 1913 Nobel Prize in Literature . V # Shreekumar Varma (born 1955), newspaper columnist, poet, novelist # Venkatesh M.R.(born 1972) poet, naturalist, humourist See also * ''A Dictionary of Indian English Litterateurs '' * List of English-language poets References Category:Indian poets Category:Lists of poets Category:Lists of poets by language